Lists of Australians
]] Lists of notable Australians include: Australians of the Year *List of Australian of the Year Award recipients *List of Senior Australian of the Year Award recipients *List of Young Australian of the Year Award recipients *List of Australian Local Hero Award recipients Awards and honours *List of Australian Victoria Cross recipients *List of Knights and Dames of the Order of Australia *List of Companions of the Order of Australia *Recipients of Australian civil awards and decorations Education *List of Australian university leaders *List of University of Adelaide people *List of Australian National University people *List of La Trobe University people *List of Macquarie University people *List of Queensland University of Technology people *List of University of Melbourne people *List of Monash University people *List of University of New England people *List of University of New South Wales people *List of University of Queensland people *List of University of Sydney people *List of University of Western Australia people *List of famous Old Sydneians Entertainment and culture *List of Australian film directors *List of Australian poets *List of Australian novelists *List of Australian architects *List of Indigenous Australian musicians *List of Indigenous Australian visual artists *List of Indigenous Australian writers *List of Australian television presenters *List of Australian Idol semi finalists *List of Australian composers *List of Australian hip hop musicians Geography and ethnicity *List of Turkish Australians *List of Italian Australians *Lists of Indigenous Australians *List of Pakistani Australians *List of people from Adelaide *List of Noongar people *List of notable Melburnians *List of Queenslanders *List of people from Wollongong *List of VFL/AFL players by ethnicity *List of Oceanian Jews Law and crime *List of Australian criminals *List of Australian politicians convicted of crimes *List of Australians in international prisons *List of Australian Federal Police killed in the line of duty *List of Judges of the Supreme Court of the Australian Capital Territory *List of Justices of the High Court of Australia *List of people legally executed in Australia Politics *Father of the Australian Senate *Father of the Australian House of Representatives *Father of the Australian Parliament *List of Australian ministers *List of Australian Opposition Leaders *List of Australian Greens parliamentarians *List of Indigenous Australians in politics and public service *List of Australian Ambassadors to Iran *List of Australian Ambassadors to the United Nations *List of Australian Ambassadors to the United States *List of High Commissioners and Ambassadors from Australia *Members of the Parliament of Australia who have served for at least 30 years *People who have served in both Houses of the Australian Parliament Mayors and Lord Mayors *List of Mayors and Lord Mayors of Adelaide *List of Mayors and Lord Mayors of Brisbane *List of Mayors and Lord Mayors of Hobart *List of Mayors and Lord Mayors of Melbourne *List of Mayors and Lord Mayors of Perth *List of Mayors and Lord Mayors of Sydney Premiers *Premier of New South Wales *Premier of South Australia *Premier of Queensland *Premier of Tasmania *Premier of Western Australia *Premier of Victoria Religion *List of Anglican bishops of Sydney *Catholic Bishops and Archbishops of Perth, Western Australia *Catholic Bishops and Archbishops of Sydney Sport *List of Australian Test cricketers''' **Australian national cricket captains **List of Australian Test wicket-keepers **List of Australian Test batsmen who have scored over 5000 Test runs *List of Australian ODI cricketers *List of Australian Twenty20 International cricketers *Australian Test cricket umpires *List of Australian rules football and cricket players *List of Australian Football League umpires *Australian Rugby League's Team of the Century *List of Australian Football League coaches *List of Australian Winter Olympians *List of VFL/AFL players by ethnicity *List of players from Australia in Major League Baseball Miscellaneous *Australian Living Treasures *List of people on stamps of Australia *List of Indigenous Australians associated with European colonisation of Australia *List of Australian businesspersons See also *Australian people *Lists of Australian people **Lists of people by city in Australia *Lists of Australian military personnel *Australia-related lists Category:Lists Category:Lists of Australian people Australians